


Sweet, Sugary Ravishings

by jseca



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, arin/danny if you consider their banter on the show arin/danny lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseca/pseuds/jseca
Summary: “What the fuck.  What the fuck.  GOD.  If I actually managed to get through this intact I swear to god I will shove my dick RIGHT up my good friend Daniel Avidan’s butthole –,”“Oh, uh, oka – I don’t -,”“Bu’ don’t ev’n worry about any potential sweet ravishings dude, because OH FUCK, look at that.  I’m fucking… fucking..... OUTTA LIVES.”





	

“What the fuck.  _What the **fuck.  GOD.**_ If I actually managed to get through this intact I swear to god I will _shove_ my dick RIGHT up my good friend Daniel Avidan’s _butthole_ –,”

“Oh, uh, oka – I don’t -,”

“Bu’ don’t ev’n worry about any potential _sweet ravishings_ dude, because OH FUCK, look at that.  I’m **_fucking…_** fucking..... OUTTA LIVES.”

Dan’s laugh is a wholesome and pure juxtaposition of sound to the vitriolic, machine-gun fire stream of consciousness Arin’s spitting out at the screen right about now. 

“You – _ravishings?”_ Dan bursts into a fresh round of laughter.

“Don’t _tell_ me you don’t think they’d be _sweet as fuck,”_ Arin launches back without pre-amble, eyes barely even darting from the TV as he starts the level anew.  It’s a terrible idea.  Everyone knows it.  The screams are inevitable.  Dan’s already laughing, though he barely even stopped to begin with, honestly.

“I’d never dream of denouncing them,” he agrees amicably once he’s regained his breath a bit, leaning back into the couch to watch as Arin slowly destroys his sense of self-preservation one virtual death at a time.  Dan’s not complaining; he’s got his own simultaneous mini-game going on.  One death, one skittle.  There’s a small pile of empty packets forming by his side from this recording session alone; a sweet, sugary testimony to Arin Hanson’s failures in gaming.  (Not all of those could be attributed to the ‘one death one skittle’ rule, admittedly.  Absent-minded skittle eating’s claimed at least two packets so far.)

“Damn right.  That’s exactly the right answer.  Thank you.”

“You’re absolutely welcome.”

“I feel like the praise you’re showering unto my dick and its ravishing prowess is fuelling me, dude.  I’m gonna beat this thing.  I’m gonna pound it into the fucking _ground._ ”

“You know I believe in you 100%,” Dan nods, traitorous hand hovering over the skittles packet in anticipation.  “You and your dick.  Obviously.”

“Uh, **_cha’._** ”  Arin eloquently sounds out.  “It - you know, how about we cut out the middle man and just go straight to the butt-fucking?  That sounds like a much – _better – **gah!”**_ He avoids death by a pixel. “ – _time,_ oh my god.”

“I dunno, I’m having a pretty good time right here,” Dan shrugs, grinning.  Arin side-eyes him.

“Right, yeah, cuz _I’m_ the one getting fucked right now.  Right in the goddamn a-hole.  I hope you’re enjoying the view, voyeuristic bastar – **_gh!!!_** ”

Dan happily pops a skittle into his mouth amid the laughter.


End file.
